Los Guerreros Legendarios
by fanatica101
Summary: Crossover de randy cuningham-combo niños. Randy, Howard, teresa, Debbie, bucky y rachel se inscriben en un programa de intercambio por un año en novanitza donde al llegar conocerán a los combo guerreros. Ahora tendrán que ayudarlos para salvar al mundo de una demonía que quiere gobernarlo convirtiéndose en los guerreros que la vencieron miles de años atrás y encerrarla para siempre
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas nuevas amigos lectores aquí les traigo otro crossover esta vez de Randy cunningham - Combo Niños en donde durara 30 capítulos o mas o tal vez menos jijiji. Esto seguirá después de la muerte del hechicero. Bueno sin mas que decir comenzemos**

 **Capitulo 1 - Una Aventura De Intercambio: el secreto de la ciudad de novanitza**

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de noresville, donde ya habían pasado mese desde la muerte del hechicero y todo era paz h tranquilidad y las personas disfrutaban de sus vidas normalmente sin ningún tipo de peligro, pero en la secundaria noresville estaban nuestro héroe

Randy: 5 meses desde la muerte del hechicero y todo ha sido pacífico pero muy aburrido

Howard: si, las vacaciones fueron muy aburridas, todo los días haciendo lo mismo

Randy: si, sabes quisiera tener algo divertido que hacer, no se pero mcfist no ha vuelto a atacar desde que el hechicero se fue

Howard: tal vez ya se rindió y no sabe que hacer ya sin el hechicero

Randy: si, tal vez tengas razón, sabes creo que es hora de conseguir novias *mira a Howard*

Howard: *lo mira 2 segundos y empiezan a reír* jajajaja novias

Randy: si jaja fue cómico

Howard: pero en tu caso no es difícil

Randy: ¿a que te refieres?

Howard: vamos amigo una pista TF

Randy: y TF vendría a ser?

Howard: Teresa fowler cunningham, sabes que tu le gustas

Randy: si, lo se pero ya tanto tiempo la he ignorado que ya hábran cambiado sus sentimientos

Howard: lo dudo amigo, lo dudo

Randy: bueno vamos a clases

Howard: ok amigo

*van a clases y después de escuchar las clases la señorita driscoll dio un anuncio importante*

 **Sra driscoll: bueno** alumnos del 10mo grado, hoy están las listas para el programa de intercambio por un año a la ciudad de novanitza, los interesados pueden inscribirse en la hoja que se encuentra en el pasillo, ahora ya pueden retirarse chicos

Randy: ciudad de novanitza, no es esa ciudad donde aparecen esos monstruos llamados divinos

Debbie: si randy, ahí es donde según las noticias, aparecen esos monstruos causando estragos

Teresa: si, pero no te olvides de esos enmascarados que siempre los hacen desaparecer

Debbie: si y mi meta es ir a esa ciudad y descubrir sus identidades

Howard: si, suerte con eso

Debbie: veras que lo haré weinerman *se va*

Teresa: bueno nos vemos chicos *camina moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro*

Randy: *mirandolo* wow que caderas

Howard: que dijiste?

Randy; ah que ah no yo dije esperó bajar escaleras jeje *riendo nervioso*

Howard: muy bien, bueno vamos

Rachel: oigan chicos no quieren inscribirse

Randy: de hecho seria una buena idea, así ya no me aburro

Howard: esta bien vamos cunningham

Randy: de acuerdo *van donde la lista* haber quienes estarán para el programa *mira la lista* rachel, bucky, Debbie, Teresa? *sonríe* oh si es un hecho yo me voy de intercambio *se inscribe*

Howard: bueno para que tengas compañía *se inscribe* listo cunningham

Randy: bueno solo esperemos al día jueves

Howard: si *pasan los días y llega el día del viaje*

Randy: bueno Howard hoy es el día donde nos vamos a otra ciudad lejos de nuestros padres y la aburrida ciudad jeje

Howard: si pero fue difícil convencer a mama

Randy: si, la mía lloro toda la mañana antes de irme, pero la veré en videollamadas

Howard: bueno a mi me toco quedar en la casa de un tal paco raldes junto a bucky

Randy: a mi en la casa de un tal serio gracia junto a Teresa *se alegra* sii

Rachel: bueno a mi me toco en la casa de una tal pilar costa

Debbie; y a mi en la de una tal azul Villavicencio

Randy: increible que seamos los únicos inscritos jeje

Howard: dejaste la mascara en casa *susurra*

Randy: si, ya no es necesario, pero si estoy llevando el nomicon

Howard: ok bueno ya llego el autobús, Subamos

Los demas: si

*suben y por más de 6 horas de viaje al fin llegan a la ciudad de novanitza donde el autobús es detenido por un monstruo cangrejo de agua*

Teresa: que es eso?

Debbie: un monstruo, chicos escondanse

Randy: justo cuando no traigo la mascara aparece un monstruo

Tentaclis: esta ciudad sera la nueva playa del mundo divino jajaja *ataca el autobús pero alguien lo patea*

Teresa: wow ¿que fue eso?

Bucky: chicos miren ahí

Howard: ese es un tigre

Debbie: de hecho es un tigrillo

Howard: lo que sea

Serio: ya veras divino es hora de devolverte al mundo divino

Tentaclis: no lo harán yo soy el poderoso tentaclis jajaja

Paco: eso crees "combo ataque elástico multiple" *hace una resortera y serio azul y el lo golpean dejándolo en el piso* ahora chicos

Serio: si *golpea el piso*

Azul: *igual*

Pilar y paco: *igual*

Los 4: "combo niños súper explosión*

Tentaclis: esto no es justooooooo *le lanzan sus energías y lo hacen pequeño*

Pilar: *agarra una almeja* aquí *tentaclis queda encerrado en la almeja* listo vámonos

Serio: si *se van*

Randy: eso fue

Howard: muy

Randy y Howard: brutal

Teresa: fue genial, vieron a esa águila y la iguana

Bucky: fue increíble ese toro

Debbie: y el tigrillo se veía guapo

Howard: si guapo *tono celoso*

Randy y bucky: parece que alguien esta celoso jajaja

Howard: celoso yo? Jajaja no me hagan reír

Debbie: ya quisieras Howard

Howard: sigue soñando kang

Teresa: bueno salgamos del autobús

Randy: si *todos bajan* uhmmm bonita ciudad

Rachel: apoyo tu opinión amigo mio

Debbie: si, además de cultural y antigua

Teresa: ahora solo tenemos que esperar a esos chicos

*en otro lado*

Paco: vaya ese tentaclis era un fastidio

Serio: ni que lo digas hermano

Azul: bueno chicos apuremonos, no estarán esperando esos chicos de intercambio

Pilar: si, ya los veo están ahí chicos

Serio: bueno vamos *caminan hacia ellos* hola

Randy: hola, ustedes deben ser los chicos con lo que estaremos por un año verdad

Serio: si, nos presentamos ella es azul

Azul: hola *sonríe*

Serio: yo soy serio y ella pilar y el paco

Paco y pilar: hola

Teresa: hola

Randy: bueno yo soy randy cunningham, es el mi amigos Howard weinerman, Teresa fowler, Debbie kang, bucky y rachel

Serio: mucho gusto, bueno mi amigo, yo estoy para llevarlos a ti y a tu amiga ya que vivirán en mi casa

Pilar: si, creó que tu amiga rachel se quedará conmigo

Rachel: si

Paco: bueno tu amigo Howard y bucky estarán en mi casa

Azul: y tu amiga Debbie en la mía

Debbie: si *sonríe*

Serio: bueno chicos nos vemos mañana en la escuela

Todos: si

*en la noche*

Serio: bueno aquí es su habitación chicos, hay una cama separada para cada uno *sonríe*

Randy: gracias es muy bonita habitación

Teresa: si

Serio: bueno ponganse comodos *sale*

Randy: bueno hoy comienza una aventura en esta ciudad

Teresa: ni que lo digas randy

Randy: si

Teresa: randy ¿puedo dormir contigo hoy?

Randy: claro además es un favor de tu amigo

Teresa: si amigo *susurra*

Serio: antes de que duerman necesitó que sepan algo

Teresa: que cosa?

Serio: es algo que debe permanecer en secreto, ya que ustedes vivirán conmigo y mi familia

Randy: ok lo mantendremos en secreto

Serio: bueno yo soy un combo niño, esos héroes que hacen desaparecer a los monstruos que atacan la ciudad

Randy: entonces tu eres uno de esos animales que nos salvo en el autobús

Serio: exacto yo soy el tigre, azul el águila, pilar la iguana y paco el toro

Randy: bueno tengo que decir esto, pero en mi ciudad yo soy conocido como el ninja de noresville y luche contra un ser malvado pero murió y ahora vivo una vida con paz y tranquilidad

Serio: bueno no se pero ustedes nos pueden servir de ayuda aquí

Randy: a que te refieres?

Serio: que ustedes pueden uno de nosotro

Randy: en serio

Serio: claro, los divinos se han fortalecido y necesitamos mucha ayuda, aceptan

Téresa: claro

Randy: de acuerdo

Serio: ok mañana me acompañaran después de clases, ok

Randy: claro

Teresa: si

Serio: *sonríe y se va*

Randy: al fin algo de diversion jeje

Teresa: así que tu eras el ninja

Randy: si yo lo era

Teresa: no te creo randy jajaja

Randy: ah si *saca el nomicon* este es el ninjanomicom el libro de sabiduría ninja

Teresa: wow, eso es diferente a todo libro que haya visto en la biblioteca

Randy: si jeje, bueno durmamos Teresa mañana empieza un día de escuela nuevo *sonríe*

Teresa: si *se acuesta y tapa*

Randy: *la abraza por detrás* no te molesta verdad Teresa

Teresa: no randy tranquilo, jiji buenas noches randy

Randy: descansa Teresa *se duerme*

Teresa: *suelta un gemido de felicidad* descanza randy *se duerme*

*en otro lado*

Serio: *hablando por computadora* maestre listo, aceptaron

Grinto: gracias serio por fin la profecía se cumplirá, ahora que tendremos al dragón, lagarto, lobo, leon, mariposa y jaguar podremos evitar que la ciudad sea destruida por este ser maligno que vendrá pronto

Serio: serán buena ayuda, no maestre

Grinto: si, la ciudad y el mundo depende de ustedes

Serio: no se preocupe maestre, no lo defraudaremos

Grinto: ok serio hora de dormir

Serio: si maestre *apaga la computadora* listo ahora a completar lo que dijo el maestre *va y hace un tipo de ritual y unas luces en forma de dragon, lobo, lagarto, leon, jaguar, mariposa salen disparadas por los aires

Mariposa: es hora dragón

Dragón: si mi amada mariposa *entran al cuarto de randy y Teresa y se meten en sus cuerpo los cuales brillan por dos segundo y luego desaparece*

León: nos vemos luego mi amada lagarto

Lagarto: si mi amado león *se va por otro lado*

Lobo: vamos león es hora

León: si lobo *se van a casa de paco y se meten donde Howard y bucky*

Jaguar: wuuuu es bueno estar libre jijiji

Lagarto: concentrate jaguar, sabes cual es nuestra misión

Jaguar: si *entra a la casa de pilar y se mete al cuerpo de rachel*

Lagarto: es hora *entra a la casa de azul y se mete al cuerpo de Debbie*

*desde el cielo en una nube*

?: así que se han escogidos otros protectores jajajaja bueno ahora hay mas personas que debo destruir jajaja es comienzo de que la poderosa akila gobierne este mundo jajajajaja

*al día siguiente*

Randy: aaaaaw *bostezo* que rico sueño verdad Teresa *ve unas alas de mariposa sobre su espalda* Teresa?

Teresa: *despierta* que pasa randy? *ve una mano con garras y unas alas tapando su cuerpo* randy?

Randy: Teresa *voltea y ve a ella como mariposa* wow Teresa eres una *suspira enamorado* una linda mariposa

Teresa: wow soy una mariposa y tu un dragón randy mirate

Randy: *ve que es un dragón* esto es súper brutal wujujui siii

Serio: hola chicos, veo que funciono el ritual que hice *sonríe*

Randy: que ritual?

Serio: luego se lo explico *sale una luz*

Azul: hola serio llegamos

Pilar: si *con todos*

Randy: Howard ¿eres tu?

Howard: *como un león* cunninham esto es brutal, mirame soy un león el rey de la selva jejeje

Debbie: amiga mira me soy un lagarto jijiji

Teresa: si amiga y yo soy una mariposa jijiji

Rachel: y yo una linda jaguar jijijiji que emoción jijiji

Bucky: es mucha emoción jeje soy un lobo *aulla* jeje

Serio y los demás: *sonríen*

Randy: por que las caras?

Serio: bueno dragón y mariposa están casados, lagarto y león igual y lobo y jaguar son novios, o sea cada uno esta destinado a ser pareja del otro jeje

Howard: espera eso significa que *se desmaya*

Randy: se desmayo

Teresa: y no es la única *muestra a los demás igual*

Randy: pero no creo en eso del destino jeje digo Teresa y yo somos amigos, Debbie y Howard se odian desde que se conocieron y bucky y rachel apenas se hablan digo como pueden estar destinados

Serio: los mejores amigos se entienden mutuamente por eso son los mejores pero siempre loa mejores amigos pueden llegar a ser algo mas, segundo del odio al amor hay un solo paso y por últimos el amor a veces suele ser silencioso y escondidizo, crean me verán lo que pasara después

Randy: bueno eso hay que dejarselo al futuro

Teresa: si

*se destransforman y cambiándose y tomando desayuno van de camino a la escuela*

Serio: bueno aquí estarán todo el año

Randy: linda escuela

Teresa: si, el color me gusta

Debbie: y las reliquias y cuadros en la pared se ven muy culturales

Rachel: si hablar de los estudiantes felices y alegres

Howard: si y la comida de la cafeterías se ve deliciosa je

Bucky; y la sala de musica es genial

Teresa: una pregunta aquí habrá equipo de bastones

Azul: si, hay equipo de fútbol, banda de musica, equipo periodistico, equipo de bastoneras y porrista

Randy: genial equipo de fútbol aquí voy

Howard: dirás vamos *saludo secreto*

Teresa: *sonríe* seré porrista

Rachel: igual yo jijiji

Debbie: me unire a ese equipo de periodismo

Bucky: y yo a la de banda

Azul: por su suerte yo soy la líder del equipo de periodismo, pilar la de las porristas y serio y paco del equipo de fútbol y nuestro maestro el cual ya conocerán líder de la banda musical

Los 6: súper

*en clases*

Señorita soledad: bueno niños hoy tenemos 6 nuevos alumnos en la escuela, los cuales son del programa de intercambio que han venido en lugar de jake marty Luis mandy candy y Mary, ellos son randy cunningham, teresa, Debbie, Howard, rachel y bucky

Telmo: genial

Perla: nuevas chicas que superar jaja

Mili: huy si huy si

Miguel: jejeje

Señorita soledad: bueno ya pueden sentarse

Randy; si *se sientan*

Señorita soledad: bueno empezemos con la clase

*después de clases*

Azul: bueno es hora chicos *aprieta un botón y una luz los transporta al recinto*

randy: wow que lugar

Howard: si más esos instrumentos que nunca hemos visto

Teresa: son instrumentos de capoeira Howard

Randy: como sabes Teresa?

Teresa: bueno papa me llevo a clases de capoeira, kung fu, karate y boxeo cuando era niña por eso conosco esos instrumentos

Randy: genial

Serio: maestre ya llegamos

Grinto: oh serio llegaste, y veo que cumpliste con el ritual

Serio: como sabe maestre?

Grinto: siento los espíritus animales en en sus cuerpos

Rachel: y a que nos trajeron?

Grinto: bueno necesitamos su ayuda miren hay una profesia donde cada 100 años una demonía llamada killa la cual se encarga de causar estragos y destrucción en el mundo y cada 100 años atrás lo combo guerreros la detuvieron y mantuvieron encerrada pero se profetizo que 6 chicos extranjeros iban a ayudar a los combo guerreros a detener a killa por eso es que mi alumno les puso el espíritu animal a cada uno ya que necesitamos a todos ellos para poder sellarla en una roca sagrada de la cual no podrá ser liberada nunca mas, están dispuestos a ayudar

Teresa: yo si

Debbie: igual yo

Rachel, Howard y bucky: también nosotros

Randy: esperen un rato *abre el nomicon y su conciencia queda en el libro* que dices nomicon los ayudo

*el deber de un ninja es proteger a los indefensos en donde quiera que este*

Randy: bueno gracias nomicon *sale de ahí* si estoy dispuesto

Debbie: pero podemos transformar a nuestra voluntad

Grinto: miren en cada divino hay un pequeño símbolo en cualquier parte de su cuerpo el cual reconocerán ya que tendrá la marca del leon, jaguar, tigrillo, iguana, lagarto, dragon, mariposa y lobo y cada uno de ustedes debe tocar el signo que le corresponde o sea un ejemplo randy tiene el espíritu del dragón entonces si aparece un divino con el símbolo del dragón el tiene que tocarlo y decir esta nueva frase transformacion múltiple activada

Randy: entendimos

Grinto: bueno mañana empezara su entrenamiento pero randy me contaron de tus secreto y puedes entrenar con tu libro

Randy: si, pero descuide entrenare con ustedes *sonríe*

Grinto: bueno nos vemos mañana, vayan a casa

Todos: si

*en otro lado*

Killa: bueno hay nuevos protectores ahora pero no dejare que arruinen mis planes así que es hora de mandar a hacer algunos trabajitos jajajaja

?: mami manda me a mi, yo quiero ser la primera

Killa: ahí mi pequeña hija, tu estas pequeña todavia, skylard

Skylard: pero mama yo puedo, por favor *cara de perrito*

Killa: esta bien pero iras con jisky

Skylard: esta bien mama jajajaja *se transforma en una chica de pelo rubio, ojos verdes y piel trigueña* lista

Killa: bueno hija preparate

Skylard: si mami

Killa: recuerda si no puedes derrotarlos, huye y deja que jiski se encarge ok

Skylard: si mami *se va*

Killa:esa es mi pequeña niña mala, no saben lo que les espera tontos guerreros jajajajaja

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado, la verdad esta idea era el primer fic que iba a hacer pero hubo algunas cosas que me faltaba ver en randy cunningham pero ya que se lo que paso ahora si podre escribir varios capítulos de este fic, bueno besos y abrazos a todos, hasta el siguiente capitulo :)**

 **Siguiente capitulo**

 **El amor esta en peligro - la nueva novia de howard**

 **Skylard se presenta como una nueva estudiante en la escuela y llevara a cabo su plan enamorando a Howard para poder destruir a los demás, pero Debbie tratara de desenmascara a skylard y vencerla en su propio juego antes de que Howard y los demás se destruyan entre si**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas nuevas amigos lectores aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo del crossover, aquí empezaran a aparecer los enemigos y empezaran los sentimientos a revelarse. Bueno sin mas que decir comenzemos**

 **Capitulo 2 - el amor esta en peligro: la nueva novia de howard**

Era un día nuevo en novanitza y ya había pasado una semana desde que randy y los demás llegaron y el día de la bienvenida se acercaba y cada alumno iba escogiendo sus parejas para el baile el cual se daría en la noche

Randy: oh hombre esta noche es el baile y no tenemos parejas

Serio: en estos casos conseguir pareja es difícil

Paco: ni que lo digas

Bucky: si a mi me ha pasado muchas veces cuando trate de invitar a la chica flautista

Randy: ah si verdad jeje

Howard: bueno verán que yo encontrare un hermosa pareja

Randy y bucky: *se miran entre si y se ríen* jajajajajaja

Randy: que buena broma amigo, tu con pareja que cómico

Bucky: si jajaja que cómico

Howard: hablo en serio chicos

Debbie: *en su casillero* que Howard que?

Randy: dice que el va a conseguir una hermosa pareja

Debbie: jejeje eso ni lo creo jeje

Howard: ya veremos kang ya veremos

*mas tarde al final de clases*

Randy: bueno no conseguir pareja

Bucky: yo tampoco

Serio: peor

Paco: nada

Pilar: oye paco, ¿Quiered ser mi pareja en el baile?

Paco: claro pilar

Serio: uhmm ya se a quien le preguntare *se va*

Randy: bueno chicos nos quedamos sin pareja

Bucky: randy, hay alguien a quien no hayas preguntado?, ya sabes alguien que siempre te mira y te sonríe

Randy: uhmmm ya se mi madre

Howard: aay habla de Teresa, cunningham

Randy: oh Teresa, bueno iré a preguntarle *se va*

Bucky: bueno ahora nos falta pareja

Rachel: hey bucky, vamos al baile esta noche

Bucky: claro rachel

Howard: bueno Debbie que dices? Je

Debbie: lo siento Howard pero yo no iré al baile me quedare estudiando para el examen de entrada del lunes

Howard: diablos *se va*

*en los pasillos*

Howard: genial, ahora soy el único torpe sin pareja *choca con una chica de pelo rubio, ojos verdes y tez trigeña*

?: oh lo siento perdón fue mi culpa

Howard: tranquila tranquila *sonríe*

?: gracias, mi nombre es esmeralda kristal

Howard: Howard weinerman, ¿eres nueva verdad?

Esmeralda: si, soy nueva me he mudado aquí y estudiare en esta escuela *sonríe*

Howard: bueno tenemos clases

Esmeralda: ¿me enseñas mi salón?, por favor

Howard: claro vamos

Esmeralda: gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte

Howard: de nada esmeralda, vamos

Esmeralda: si *se van a clases*

*en clases*

Randy: siii Teresa me dijo que si

Serio: igual azul

Bucky: yo iré con rachel

Paco: y yo con pilar

Randy: pobre Howard, se quedo sin pareja

serio: si pobre

Paco: no creo debe haber alguien disponible

*entra Howard con esmeralda*

Howard: llegue chicos

Randy: wow Howard, ¿Quien es ella?

Howard: ah si, chicos esmeralda, esmeralda chicos

Esmeralda: mucho gusto con todos

Randy: el gusto es nuestro, soy randy, es el serio, bucky y paco

Los 4: hola

Teresa: *desde atrás* oye Debbie viste, ahí una alumna nueva

Debbie: cual? *ve a esmeralda riendo con Howard* quien es ella? *tono celoso*

Teresa: no se, espera ¿por que ese tono?

Rachel: creo que nuestra amiga esta celosa jijiji

Debbie: ¿celosa yo?, no que dices rachel, yo celosa de esmeralda por Howard, no jajaja no lo estoy

Rachel: bueno *voltea*

Debbie: *mirando a esmeralda en furia y arrugando un papel* oh niña no lo harás *pensó*

*aparece grinto*

Grinto: chicos vengan

Randy: si, vamos howard

Howard: nos vemos después esmeralda

Esmeralda: ok howie

Debbie: que! *las niñas la miran* ah que bonito lápiz jeje *sale*

Serio: que paso maestre?

Grinto: hay un divino suelto en la ciudad, deben detenerlo

Randy: esta bien, vamos chicos

Teresa: si *se van*

Grinto: Debbie deja los celos

Debbie: celosa yo? Jeje ahí maestro no

Grinto: *la mira*

Debbie: este bien, si lo estoy pero no se ¿por que?

Grinto: la respuesta esta en el pasado Debbie, encuentra el momento y veras por que lo estas

Debbie: esta bien *se va con los demás*

Grinto: uhmmmm *frotándose la barbilla*

*en la ciudad*

?: aaaaah teman al poderoso juls el divino del tejido

Pobladores: corran!

Juls: jajajaja *lanza varios hilos y atrapa a los pobladores* jajaja que fácil es jajaja

Randy: eso crees monstruo *libera a las personas*

Juls: vaya uno de los combo guerreros jajaja

Randy: si y que?

Juls: nada pues toma *le lanza sus hilos pero alguien lo golpea en la cara tirandolo al piso* que fue eso?

Howard: oye tonto aquí

Teresa: *libera a randy* listo

Randy: gracias *rodean a juls* ahora dejamos devolverte y evitamos la pelea y los golpees

Juls: jajaja mortal inútil, crees poder darme ordenes, no creo jajaja *con sus hilos hace varios guerreros de lana* acaben con ellos

Guerreros: *atacan* aaaaah

Randy: bueno chicos a darle

Todos: si

Randy: *con golpes y patadas derriba a 10* siii

Azul: *con serio logra hacer una pirueta y el logra derribar 20* equipo perfecto serio *choca las 5 con el*

Pilar: listo paco *haciendo volteretas con paco logra darle a 10 mas sacándolos volando hacia Teresa y Debbie*

Teresa: lista

Debbie: si *reciben a los soldados en el aire y con dos patas los tiran al piso* siii

Howard: *escondido en la espalda de juls* haber de quien es el símbolo *busca pero juls lo ve y lo lanza contra un bote de basura* jejeje *viendo estrellas*

Debbie: Howard *corre hacia el* estas bien?

Howard: si, solo buscaba su simbolo tótem

Azul: ya lo vi *ve el símbolo de la mariposa* es el de Teresa

Randy: Teresa tienes que tocarlo

Howard: ayudemos la chicos

Serio: si, yo y los demás distraigamos a juls y Teresa y Howard a tocar el tótem

Los dos: si *se van*

Randy: oye juls a que no nos das

Juls: ya verán *empieza a disparar*

Teresa: listo Howard

Howard: listo *se agacha y pone sus manos*

Teresa: *corre y salta*

Howard: *con sus manos la impulsa y lanza a juls*

Teresa: *en la cabeza de juls* donde esta el símbolo tótem *lo ve en su pestaña* aquí esta *lo toca* "transformacion múltiple activada"

Todos: "combo guerreros* *salen disparados*

Teresa: *izquierda, derecha, arriba, impulso con sus manos* mariposa

Randy: dragón

Bucky: lobo

Rachel: jaguar

Serio: tigrillo

Azul: águila

Pilar: iguana

Paco: toro

Debbie: lagarto

Howard: león

Todos: vámonos

Randy: ok Teresa y azul por aire

Serio: nosotros por frente y bucky y Howard liberen a las persona y atiendan nuestra señal

Howard: ok *se van*

Juls: transformados no me van a ganar jajaja *hace un látigo con sus hilos* jajaja *empieza a tirarle latigazos a randy serio debbie paco rachel y pilar*

Randy: *esquivando junto a los demás* lista chicas es ahora

Azul: lista Teresa

Teresa: si *agarrándose de las manos empiezan a hacer un tornado dirigiéndolo hacia juls*

Juls: y eso aaaaaah *es elevado por los aires por el tornado* bajenme

Randy: listo chicos *juls cae*

Juls: aaaaaaah *cayendo*

Rachel: ahora *los 6 patean* Howard bucky ahí les va

Howard: *trayendo un basurero con bucky*

Juls: aaaaaaaaah *cae en el basurero y bucky cierra la puerta*

Juls: dejenme salir

Serio: listo *golpea el piso*

Howard: yo lo agarro bucky

Bucky: ok *golpea el piso*

Los demás: *golpean el piso y le lanzan todo a Howard*

Howard: *se concentra y recibe las energías* ahora

Juls: *sale cubierto de basura* ah que asco

Howard: combo guerreros súper explosión *le lanza las energías y juls se hace pequeño*

Juls; nooooooooooo

Teresa: *le quita un tobillo de lana a un gato* listo *juls queda encerrado ahí*

Azul: listo *vuelven a ser humanos* vámonos

Teresa: si *se van corriendo*

Debbie: *caminando ve a esmeralda corriendo escondida* esmeralda uhnmm *sospechosa* ¿que hace aqui? *se va con los demás*

*mas tarde*

Debbie: *vigilando a esmeralda* hay algo sospechoso en ella y lo voy a averiguar

Esmeralda: ay howie eres tan divertido

Howard: jeje gracias

Esmeralda: sabes eres lindo *lo besa*

Howard: *responde el beso*

Randy: bien hecho bro, engaschaste una

Bucky: si amigo

Rachel: owwww miren howie y su nueva novia

Teresa, azul y pilar: aaaaaaw

Paco: que tal Debbie jeje Howard se engancho uno jeje

Debbie: *ardiendo de furia aplastando su lapicero

Paco: ok, mejor me voy aaaah con serio jeje *se va*

Debbie: oh no niña no te robaras su corazón *susurra*

Azul: oye Debbie, ¿estas bien?

Debbie: si, estoy bien

Azul: confía en mi Debbie, dime lo que te pasa

Debbie: es que no se azul, bueno veras yo y Howard hemos sentido desde hace años un odio intenso el ha sido muy fastidioso conmigo y yo insultandolo con que es un persona ignorante pero al verlo con esmeralda he sentido algo dentro de mi ser que no se, me que quema por dentro y me da ganas de bueno ya sabes *desvía la mirada*

Azul: eso son los celos Debbie, lo que estas sintiendo es una atracción hacia el, pues si se odian tanto debe ser por algo que haya pasado antes , un momento de sus vidas que haya cambiado todo, la respuesta esta en el pasado, buscala

*mas tarde*

Debbie: *en su casillero* momento del pasado, buscala, no entiendo *sacando un libro viejo sale de el una foto* ¿y esta foto?, no recuerdo haberla tenido *ve la foto y aparece ella y Howard comiendo un pastel de chocolate juntos y felices* ya recuerdo todo

*escena retrospectiva*

Howard: te lo digo Debbie, el solo esta jugando contigo, soy tu amigo creeme

Debbie: Howard ya basta, no digas mentiras para que me separe de el

Howard: no son mentiras, creeme preguntarle a cualquiera y confirmaras lo que te digo

Debbie: ya basta Howard, tu no sabes nada de nada, ni siquiera un tonto fácil y claro examem *se tapa la boca*

Howard: ok, no se nada perfecto, como no se nada, tampoco se quien eres tu, así que bye bye y suerte con tu novio la vas a necesitar *se va*

Debbie: ¿que hice? *arrepentida*

*después*

Jack: jajajaja por favor Debbie, crees que iba a dejar a una chica rubia y más hermosa que tu por que somos enamorados jajajs, solo eres una del montón

Debbie: Howard tenia razon, eres un idiota jack, un idiota *se va*

*después*

Debbie: te lo digo Howard, perdoname

Howard: basta Debbie, arrodillandote no vas a lograr nada, ahora puedes largarte de aquí, no te quiero ver

Debbie: pero Howard

Howard: adiós tengo que ir a clases, ahora puedes irte a tu tonta, facil y clara clase, adiós

Debbie: bien me iré pues idiota *se va molesta*

*fin de escena retrospectiva*

Debbie: fue mi culpa *ve a esmeralda pasar por ahí* ¿esmeralda? *guarda la foto y la sigue hasta un salón y escondiendo bajo la mesa del profesor la escucha hablar con alguien*

Esmeralda: listo mami, el plan esta saliendo a la perfección, ya me enganche a uno de los guerrero

Killa: listo mi pequeña skylard traemelo aquí inmediatamente

Esmeralda: si, pero hay un problema, una de las chicas me mantiene vigilada, esta celosa por que me enganche a su noviecito jajaja

Killa: encargate de ella y destruyela antes de que arruine todo el plan

Skylard: si mama

Milla: suerte hija jajaja

Skylard: si madre

Debbie: *de una patada saca volando la mesa del profesor hacia ella*

Skylard: pero que diablos? Aaaaaaaah *le cae la mesa y queda pegada en la pared*

Debbie: *acercandose a ella* así que tu tratas de destruir a Howard y a nosotros, pues adivina que, te destruiré antes de que lo hagas

Skylard: por favor chica tonta, crees derrotar a sylard, la hija de la gran killa jajaja

Debbie: ah si nadie engaña a mi amigo

Skylard: jajajaja amigo jajaja vaya niña a quien engañas

Debbie: yo no engaño a nadie, Howard es mi amigo

Skylard: vaya eres tan mentirosa jajaja te gusta el

Debbie: ya de tus palabras *le tira una patada y la hace volar por la ventana*

Skylard: ya veras *la golpea haciéndola retroceder pero ella con una patada la manda contra un bote de basura*

Debbie: no me podrás ganar divina

Skylard: eso crees, preguntale a el

Debbie: *de una patada Howard la manda a volar* auch Howard

Howard: no tocaras a mi novia *sus ojos rojos*

Debbie: sus ojos, ¿que le hiciste skylard?

Skylard: quedo hechizado con el beso que le di, áhora esta bajo mi control jajajaja

Debbie: espera a que vengan mis amigos

Skylard: hablas de estos amigos *salen randy, bucky, serio y paco hipnotizados* destruyanla

Los 4: si mi señora *se acercan a Debbie pero son golpeados en las caras por 3 sombras*

Debbie: chicas *sonríe* ¿y Teresa?

Rachel: desmayada

Debbie: oh no

Azul: tranquila estará bien

Debbie: ufff que alivio

Skylard: vaya pero si son las 3 chicas que mantuve encerrada jajaja

Debbie: preparate

Skylard: me gustaría quedarme pero tengo un baile en la noche jajja *desaparece con randy y los demas*

Azul: escapo

Debbie: tenemos que buscar una forma de liberarlos del hechizo de skylard

Azul: bueno sabemos que atacara en la noche en el baile, así que tenemos toda la noche para planear algo

Rachel: si

Pilar: debemos buscar a Teresa *se van*

*mas tarde en la noche*

Azul: *con un vestido azul* listo chicas recuerden el plan

Pilar: si *con vestido verde*

Debbie: si, Teresa y yo en el ginmasio *vestido celeste*

Teresa; si y una vez mas gracias por los vestidos azul

Azul: de nada ahora todos a sus puestos

Pilar: si, ah ¿y rachel?

Rachel: *tomando ponche con la boca* uhmmm que rico ponche

Debbie: *facepalm* ahí dios, vamos rachel *se la lleva*

*minutos después*

Debbie: alguna señal de skylard

Teresa: no ninguna, alguna respuesta chicas *por un audífono*

Azul: no, pero sigamos vigilando

Rachel; si

*suenan gritos desde el auditorio principal*

Debbie: vamos

*en el auditorio*

Estudiantes: *corriendo* aaaaah

Randy y los demás: *encerrándolo en jaulas*

Skylard: jajajaja torpes humanos, corran huyan jajaja quiero ver ese miedo jajajaja

Debbie: eso crees arpía asquerosa

Skylard: ah pero si es Debbie jajaja la amiga del chico tonto

Debbie: deja a nuestros amigos en paz

Skylard: maten la mis secuaces

Los 5: si ama *atacan*

Rachel: ok chicas es hora *pelea con bucky

Teresa: si *pelea con randy*

Debbie: *pelea con Howard*

Azul y pilar: *pelean con serio y paco*

*tiempo después*

Los demás: *peleando entre si*

Debbie: despierta Howard, no dejes que te controle

Howard: no harás que ataque a mi novia

Debbie: ella te esta usando

Howard: deja de mentir *de una patada la manda a volar contra la mesa

Debbie: aaaah mi espalda

Howard: jajajajaja *la agarra del cuello* morirás jajaja

Skylard: howie jijiji da me ese gusto por favor *manera sexy*

Howard: claro cariño *se la da* ahora iré por los demás *va a atacar con randy*

Debbie: Howard no aaaaah

Skylard: *apretándole el cuello* no puedes hacer nada niña jajaja, use el recuerdo que mas le causa rabia jajaja

Debbie: *votando saliva* aaaaaaaaaaaah

Howard: *a punto de golpear a teresa se detiene* de...

Teresa: sus ojos azul

Azul: sus ojos *los mira* esta peleando contra el hechizo de skylard

Rachel: Debbie nooooo

Howard: de...de..debb *sus ojos cambiando de color de manera intercalada*

Debbie; ayu...ayu...ayuden...me *perdiendo aire*

Howard: de...de...de *recuerda un momento*

*recuerdo*

Howard: *comiendo pastel* uhmmm que rico pastel pero nadie vino a mi fiesta

Debbie: *a su lado* no importa howie, tienes a tu amiga

Howard: si mi mejor amiga

Debbie; los mejores amigos *se toman una foto*

*fin*

Howard: *reacciona* Debbie oh no aaaarg *salta*

Teresa: reacciono

Azul: *sonríe* lo sabia *susurra*

Skylard: ahora niña muereeee *le aprieta mas el cuello pero Howard de una patada en el mentón logra derribarla y hace que suelte a debbie mientras el la agarra en el aire*

Howard: ¿estas bien?

Debbie: *viendo a su salvador se acurruca en su pecho y se desmaya*

Howard: *la acuesta en el piso* estaras bien *sonríe* ahora maldita monstruo, nadie me utiliza ni finje ser mi novia para lastimar a mis amigos

Skylard: jajajaja *en sus manos prepara una bola de energía* muere niña *se lo lanza a Debbie*

Howard: *de una patada fuerte logra devolverle el ataque*

Skylard: que? Nadie desvía mi ataque mortal, como paso?

Howard: en mi cuerpo ruge el espíritu de león *sonríe*

Skylard: aaaaaaaaah *le cae y se ve una pequeña explosion*

Teresa: siiii *recibe una patada de randy* oh me distraje

Skylard: *se va el humo y aparece aturdida* ¿como puede haber alguien así?

Howard: veo el tótem *signo del león* es el mio *salta y lo toca* "transformación múltiple especial*

*son elevados al cielo*

Howard: *derecha, izquierda, salto en el aire y equilibrio con las manos* león

Debbie: lagarto

Azul: águila

Rachel: jaguar

Pilar: iguana

Serio: tigrillo

Randy: dragón

Paco: toro

Bucky: lobo

Todos: "combo guerreros vámonos*

Skylard: nooooo mi plan se arruino *trata de escapar pero pilar forma su resortera con paco y el la saca volando hacia un muro dejándola pegada* aaaah no *lanza rayos de los ojos*

Randy: cubranse *los tapa a todos con sus alas*

Rachel: pensemos en algo rápido

Debbie: Howard, serio y bucky usen usa velocidad para marearlo luego randy, Teresa y azul luego paco ya sabes que hacer y último nos encargamos nosotras

Todos: si

Skylard: nadie me gana a mi *lanzando rayos por todas partes*

Bucky: oye tu skylard, a que no me atrapas *empieza a girar alrededor de ella*

Skylard: deja de moverte chico

Serio y Howard: *se unen y hacen lo mismo*

Skylard: dejen de hacer eso que me mareo *mareada*

Randy: ahora chicas *hacen un tornado juntos los tres*

Skylard: *mareada el tornado se le acerca* aaaaaah *ella cae* aaaaa

Paco: ahora *empieza a rodar dirigiéndose a ella y sacándola volando por los aires*

Skylard: aaaaaaaah

Debbie: ahora *estirándose pilar le lanza a skylard a ella*

Rachel: *le tira una de sus garras y se le queda pegado en su espalda*

Skylard: auch noooo

Debbie: *le mete una patada y la saca volando hacia los parlantes que con la garra clavada hace que skylard se electrocute*

Skylard: aaaaaaaaah *electrocutándose*

Debbie: ahora *golpea el piso*

Los demás: *hacen lo mismo* "combo guerreros súper explosion* *le cae a ella*

Skylard: esta me la pagaraaaaaaaan *se hace un rayo*

Howard: *agarra un cuaderno y lo patea al aire*

*el rayo se dirige hacia el cuaderno y ella queda encerrada ahí*

Howard: *lo agarra* ahora estarás en mi borrador jeje

Debbie: *sonríe*

*mas tarde*

Serio: uff que día

Randy: ni que lo digas

Azul: al menos todavía se podrá seguir con la fiesta

Pilar: si, solo a esperar que traigan el otro parlantes

Rachel: Debbie y Howard, ¿donde están?

Teresa: probablemente dándose besitos jijiji

Paco: jejeje

Bucky: jejejeje

*en el recinto*

Howard: aquí esta maestro el portal de skylard

Grinto: bien hecho chicos *sonríe*

Debbie: gracias por salvarme

Howard: no fue nada

Grinto: bueno es hora de irse *los teletransporta a la puerta del auditorio*

Howard: listo es hora... *Debbie lo abraza*

Debbie: *abrazandolo*

Howard: *sorprendido se queda quieto pero después sonríe y responde el abrazo*

Debbie: gracias por salvarme, Howard lamento lo que paso hace años, debí hacerte caso y confiar en ti, por ser tan tonta perdí un amigo el cual es el hombre que siempre fue el mejor amigo que pude tener

Howard: descuida Debbie *sonríe* ¿vamos a bailar?

Debbie: lo siento debo estudiar para el examen de entrada

Howard: en serio *mirándola*

Debbie: mentira, vamos a bailar *se mete al auditorio*

Howard: ahí Debbie jeje *de mete a bailar con ella*

*en las nubes*

Killa: diviertanse por ahora jajaja pronto sera su destrucción, bien hecho hija

Skylard: gracias mami, pero pobre jiski

Killa: descuida lo liberaremos jajaja, es momento de usar a alguien mas experto en estas cosas jajajaja

 **Hasta aquí concluye el capitulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado, sin mas que decir amigos besos y abrazos para todos :), próximamente capitulo 3. Hasta la próxima :)**

 **Próximo capitulo - Un concurso desastroso: la aparición del fabuloso más**

 **Serio busca cantarle una canción especial para azul al igual que randy para Teresa en un concurso de talentos pero cuando el concurso se vea interrumpido por un divino molestoso buscaran la forma de detenerlos antes de que de se cancele el concurso**


End file.
